garofandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Zero is a silver Makai Armor that specializes in dual saber combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Zero the Silver Fanged Knight (銀牙騎士・絶狼（ゼロ）Ginga Kishi Zero, lit. "Cutting Wolf"). The armor formally belonged to an unknown and extinct bloodline; the last survivor of that line was Douji. However, he adopted a son and trained him to inherit the armor to start a new bloodline; the current user is Rei Suzumura. Description & Characteristics Zero is a silver Makai Armor with blue parts on them. Like most armors, its belt contains a gold and black symbol resembling compass at the solar plexus to remove the armor from its user (if hit hard enough in emergency cases like Lost Soul Beast Transformation). Like Garo, Zero possesses a pair of grappling hook launchers to anchor himself to surfaces. Unlike Garo's however, they located at the emblems on his chest near his shoulders which also enable him to snare opponents. His Ginroken in their normal state can similarly launch their blades from the hilt attached to wires. A special ability that Zero has that few other armors have is his twin sword the Ginroken that resembles scimitars in there transformed state. When needed to, the dual sabers can connect at the pommel to form a large crescent-shaped, boomerang-like double-bladed sword called the Ginga Ginroken (銀牙銀狼剣, Ginga Ginrōken, Silver Fanged Silver Wolf Sword). This allows the knight to have wider defensive capabilities as well as a wider range and power in combat. The Ginga Ginroken can be thrown and being made of soul metal it can react to the will of its user, it can change direction like a guided buzz saw to cut through mass its target(s). Though other Makai Knights can will their blades to perform similar feats as displayed by Kouga, the said feat still paled compared to Zero's as the Ginga Ginroken partly designed to do so. Like other armors, Zero can conjure light blue Madō Flames to perform the Blazing Armament as a means to increase its combat capabilities where the flames are blue in color. For combat assistance, Zero has his Madōba, Ginga. As with other madōba, the mechanical stallion is for high-speed transportation and horseback combat. Aside from the generic characteristics of madōba such as speed, durability, agility, and strength beyond normal horses, the mechanical stallion possesses a blade on its head that can skewer opponents, leaving them open to its rider's attacks. As seen in the duel against Ring, its combat capabilities can be enhanced with the Blazing Armament and even able to form fiery wings to fly like a Pegasus at one point. All in all, Zero and his steed are formidable combatants. Variants History TBA Pics Gallery Zero_FullBody_MakaiKessenGaoh.png|Zero in Makai Kessen Gaoh zero.png Zero Lost Soul Beast.png Image.jpg GHWJtGU.jpg Images.jpg Zero Vs Edel.jpg Zero Intro.jpg Zero Head.jpg Zero Grappling Hooks.jpg Zero Armor Healing.jpg Zero 1.jpg Rei Combine Blades.jpg Shionon & Edel.jpg Shionon Vs Ginga.jpg Lost Soul Zero Vs Loop.jpg Lost Soul Beast Zero.jpg Lost Soul Dragon Wolf.jpg Lost Soul Dragon Wolf 3.jpg Lost Soul Dragon Wolf 4.jpg Lost Soul Dragon Wolf 45.jpg Great Blazing Armament.jpg Great Blazing Armament 2.jpg Great Blazing Aramament 3.jpg Ginga Vs Loop.jpg Ginga Vs Loop 2.jpg Blazing Armament.jpg Blazing Armament 2.jpg 99.9 Time Limit.jpg Zero 3.jpg Zero 4.jpg Zero Intro 2.jpg Zero Lost Soul.gif Zero Blazing.gif Zero Armor Reset.gif Zero Transform.gif Zero Fast Change.gif Zero Grappling Hook ZDB.gif Zero Dragon Blood Armor Regeneration.gif Zero Concept Art 01.jpg|Zero Concept Art (1) Zero Concept Art 02.jpg|Zero Concept Art (2) Zero Concept Art 03.jpg|Zero Concept Art (3) Notes & Trivia *While not featured in Anime Series, Zero's design and aesthetics become the basis of both the Zoro and Bolg Armors. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Armor Category:Silver Armor